Not So Different Lives
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Taking his son with him and leaving his daughter with her mom, Carter Grant runs into someone who he at first thinks is just another innocent person in a crazy life... will he leave her behind for her own safety or will Angeline remind him too much of Blake to leave? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine, unrelated to Running With The Night)


_**August 15th 2005…**_

Carter walked along the shores of Vice City, the warm evening air calming him… he even smiled as he saw a group around a bonfire, each drinking either a beer or whiskey.

The smallest one stood at about 5'2" with tanned skin, long curly raven hair pulled back in a ponytail with a dark purple tint to it and an angel wings tattoo on her left ankle.

"And happy birthday to Angel! Think you want to start driving soon, kiddo?" One of the bikers said, the girl laughing.

Carter looked at her… to him, she was like an older version of his own daughter.

 _'She sorta reminds me of my Ladybug…'_ He thought to himself.

The girl turned around, sensing that someone had been watching… before turning back to the man she had been talking to, the man standing at about 6'5".

"Ghost, it's okay… relax." She whispered, the man calming down as Carter headed back to the hotel.

12 year old Ethan looked at him, curious.

"You almost look like you saw a ghost, Dad." Ethan says.

"No son… I was reminded of your sister, Blake. I saw someone who looked older…" Carter said.

"Who was it, Dad?" Ethan asked.

"Didn't get her name…" Carter says.

When they were out the next day, Carter saw the girl asleep on a lounge chair, picked up a stick and poked the bikini clad ravenette.

"Go back to sleep, Zander…" The girl muttered.

"Hey, wake up." Carter said, poking her once more.

She sat up and saw him after rubbing her mocha colored eyes.

"First real hangover… wait a minute, I saw you last night." The girl says as she stood up.

"Yeah, that was me. Your stalker." Carter chuckled.

"I've met worse people… name's Angeline." She says, the two shaking hands.

"Carter, it's nice to meet you…" He said.

"Angeline!" A man shouted across the beach.

"Put it away, Jax!" Angeline says, 22 year old Jax putting his Colt Phyton away. "Overprotective friend…"

"I see…" Carter said, looking at Jax.

"Sorry… just tend to lose sight of her at times." Jax says after walking over, putting his leather vest on Angeline.

"It's alright." Carter said, raising his hands up..

"Be safe now, this town's craziness doesn't stop at dawn." Angeline says before she and Jax left.

"You weren't kidding… she is like an older Blake…" Ethan says.

"Yeah, she does son." Carter said.

Reaching the house, Angeline climbed the ladder into her room after she and Jax hugged. Angeline slipped her bikini off after closing the window and curtains and walked into her bathroom.

A shower later and ready for the day, Angeline headed out into the city after she ate breakfast and talked with her family and kept thinking back.

' _There's something… that seemed familiar about him.'_ Angeline thought, recognising the accent that Carter had… it was similar to the one of the guy who had thrown a payphone at her 2 ½ years ago.

 _Living After Midnight_ by Judas Priest played through her earbuds after she plugged them into her MP3 player, Angeline smoothing out the skirt of her black and purple striped sundress as she walked down the sidewalk.

Carter and Ethan were exiting the Burger Shot when they saw her, Angeline getting lost in the music.

"Hey… oh it's you again." Carter said, Ethan stood behind his father shyly.

"Hi." Angeline says, shutting her MP3 player off and putting her earbuds in her dress pocket when she noticed Ethan. "You kind of remind me of my brothers. They get a bit shy too."

"Aw, don't mind him. He's always like this." Carter said, pulling him out from behind him. "This is my son, Ethan."

"Hey. Nice to meet you. I'm Angeline." Angeline says as they shook hands.

"You look like my sister, Angeline." Ethan said with a small smile.

"Aw." Angeline says… but she was curious. _'Family vacation usually includes the whole family… where's his mom and sister?'_ She thought.

"Ethan David." Carter scolded him.

"Sorry, Dad." Ethan said quietly.

"It's okay, sir, don't worry." Angeline says, Carter nodding.

Angeline headed on her way… but as she did, she heard some yelling between a couple. The woman looked a bit older than the man… but she knew the man was an FIB agent.

"I can't ignore boss's orders, Selena!" The man yelled.

"But honey, you promised me!" Selena said.

"I know…" Steve says, Angeline turning around and looking at Carter.

' _Run, it's the feds!'_ Angeline mouthed.

"Oh damn, come on buddy!" Carter shouted, grabbed Ethan's left hand.

"Where are we going, Dad?" Ethan asked, tailing behind his father.

"Just run with me, son!" Carter simply said.

Angeline put it all together now… the accent, the two being here in the city.

"The Ludendorff bank job…" Angeline whispered… before she was crashed into by Steve.

"Watch the fuck out, kid!" Steve growled, Selena stopping him after Angeline had steadied herself.

"I'm sorry about him. Hey, come back, Steve!" Selena apologized, running after him.

"Is she hurt?" Steve asked sarcastically, Selena seeing aggravation in Angeline's eyes when she looked back at the teen.

"Yeah, but go apologize to her now! Or you ain't gonna get my goodies tonight." Selena said. "I know how much you want me."

Steve grumbled under his breath and walked to Angeline.

"I'm sorry for crashing into you." Steve says.

"Apology accepted… and Agent? Pay more attention to your girlfriend before she goes looking for someone who will." Angeline says before leaving, Selena chuckling at Angeline's sassiness.

"Thank you, baby, that's what I expected from out of you, since you wanna be the world's greatest FIB agent." Selena said after walking to Steve.

"I try my best but she sassed me. I hope Lynnette doesn't do that when she's older." Steve says.

"Yeah, I hope so too." Selena said.

Angeline was still thinking about it and saw a wanted poster, two people on it.

One was Trevor… the other was Carter. Reading the poster further, Angeline saw that it was indeed for the Ludendorff bank job but that Trevor was the only one who had fled.

' _Of course the FIB is screwing him over…'_ Angeline thought, feeling bad for Carter and Ethan.


End file.
